Myrelle Berengari
}} Myrelle Berengari is an Aes Sedai of the Green Ajah. She is the Captain-General of the Green Ajah among the Rebel Aes Sedai. She was a member of the Salidar Six and Egwene's Council. Appearance Myrelle is described as darkly beautiful with an oval face and olive skin. She has large, dark eyes and dark hair. History She is from Ebou Dar. Myrelle was a novice during the Aiel War, and was raised to Accepted during the same year as her friends Moiraine Damodred and Siuan Sanche.She was raised to the shawl around 15 years ago. Activities She was one of the original leaders of the Rebel Aes Sedai, known informally to fans as the Salidar Six. While searching the Amyrlin's study in Tel'aran'rhiod for information on what Elaida has received, the Salidar Six are attacked by a stray nightmare of Trollocs. They are saved when Elayne Trakand and Siuan have to remind them about the dream not being real, in which case the nightmare fades away leaving only injury. Later she leads Nynaeve al'Meara into the Little Tower to show the rest of the Aes Sedai especially those of the Yellow Ajah, that Nynaeve has worked out how to Heal Stilling by Healing Leane and Siuan. She is with the rest of the Salidar Six in Tel'aran'rhiod, when she summons Egwene to become Amyrlin. She is one of the three Aes Sedai to escort Egwene al'Vere into the Little Tower when Egwene becomes Amyrlin. She hides Lan coming to Salidar and is blackmailed by Nicola Treehill for extra lessons. Egwene arrives and tells Lan to find Nynaeve in Ebou Dar. Egwene then demands Myrelle pledge an oath of fealty to her, which she does. Egwene sends her on a secret meeting to meet with the group of nobles that block the Salidar army on the border of Andor. She has become a member of Egwene's Council. She is with Egwene and Gareth when they survey the area around Tar Valon. She is present when Egwene reveals her plan to Romanda Cassin about when an Aes Sedai retires, she will unbound herself from the Oath Rod and join the Kin. She is in council with Egwene's other advisors over Egwene's disappearance, when Siuan arrives with the news that she is still alive but prisoner inside the White Tower. Warders Myrelle has five Warders, a large number even for a Green sister. She is currently bonded to Avar Hachami, Croi Makin, Nuhel Dromand, Llyw and al'Lan Mandragoran. The latter's bond passed to Myrelle when Moiraine Damodred, anticipating her own death, threw herself into the twisted redstone doorframe. She has since agreed to pass on his bond to Nynaeve al'Meara, now Lan's wife. Myrelle is known to be particularly successful in saving Warders from the death wish that overtakes them following the passing of their own Aes Sedai; all of her current Warders have previously lost their bonded Sister. Rumour has it that Myrelle is married to three of them, Lan being one of the unmarried two, and definitely has an intimate relationship with four. It is likely that last fact that contributes to her success. At one stage she even proposes that Matrim Cauthon becomes her Warder as well, which he rejects. Category: Green Ajah Category: Altara